paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of dinosaurs
models at the Royal Ontario Museum.]] This list of dinosaurs is a comprehensive listing of all genera that have ever been included in the superorder Dinosauria, excluding birds (Class Aves - see Fossil Birds) and purely vernacular terms. The list includes all commonly accepted genera, but also genera that are now considered invalid, doubtful (nomen dubium), or were not formally published (nomen nudum), as well as junior synonyms of more established names, and genera that are no longer considered dinosaurs (many listed dinosaurs have since been reclassified as everything from birds to crocodilians to petrified wood). The list contains 1138 names, of which approximately 760 are considered valid dinosaur genera or nomina dubia. Scope and terminology There is no official, canonical list of dinosaur genera. The closest is the Dinosaur Genera List, compiled by biological nomenclature expert George Olshevsky, which was first published online in 1995 and is regularly updated. The most authoritative general source in the field is the second (2004) edition of The Dinosauria. All citations are based on Olshevsky's list, and all subjective determinations (such as junior synonymy or non-dinosaurian status) are based on The Dinosauria, except where they conflict with primary literature. These exceptions are noted. Naming conventions and terminology follow the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Technical terms used include: * Junior synonym: A name which describes the same taxon as a previously published name. If two or more genera are formally designated and the type specimens are later assigned to the same genus, the first to be published (in chronological order) is the senior synonym, and all other instances are junior synonyms. Senior synonyms are generally used, except by special decision of the ICZN (see Tyrannosaurus), but junior synonyms cannot be used again, even if deprecated. Junior synonymy is often subjective, unless the genera described were both based on the same type specimen. *''Nomen nudum'' (Latin for "naked name"): A name that has appeared in print but has not yet been formally published by the standards of the ICZN. Nomina nuda (the plural form) are invalid, and are therefore not italicized as a proper generic name would be. If the name is later formally published, that name is no longer a nomen nudum and will be italicized on this list. Often, the formally published name will differ from any nomina nuda that describe the same specimen. *''Nomen oblitum'' (Latin for "forgotten name"): A name that has not been used in the scientific community for more than fifty years after its original proposal. *'Preoccupied name': A name that is formally published, but which has already been used for another taxon. This second use is invalid (as are all subsequent uses) and the name must be replaced. As preoccupied names are not valid generic names, they will also go unitalicized on this list. *''Nomen dubium'' (Latin for "dubious name"): A name describing a fossil with no unique diagnostic features. As this can be an extremely subjective and controversial designation (see Hadrosaurus), this term is not used on this list. A '' skull.]] *''Aachenosaurus'' — actually a piece of petrified wood *"Abdallahsaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *''Abelisaurus'' *''Abrictosaurus'' *''Abrosaurus'' *''Acanthopholis'' *''Achelousaurus'' *''Achillobator'' *''Acracanthus'' — original invalid name of Acrocanthosaurus *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Actiosaurus'' — probably an ichthyosaur *''Adamantisaurus'' *''Adasaurus'' *''Aegyptosaurus'' *''Aeolosaurus'' *''Aepisaurus'' *''Aetonyx'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus *''Afrovenator'' *''Agathaumas'' *''Aggiosaurus'' — actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian *''Agilisaurus'' *''Agnosphitys'' *''Agrosaurus'' — probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus *''Agujaceratops'' *''Agustinia'' *"Airakoraptor" — nomen nudum *''Alamosaurus'' *"Alashansaurus" — nomen nudum *''Alaskacephale'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Albisaurus'' *''Alectrosaurus'' *''Aletopelta'' *''Algoasaurus'' *''Alioramus'' *''Aliwalia'' '' skeleton.]] *''Allosaurus'' *''Alocodon'' *''Altirhinus'' *''Altispinax'' *''Alvarezsaurus'' — possibly a bird *''Alwalkeria'' *''Alxasaurus'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Amazonsaurus'' *''Ammosaurus'' *''Ampelosaurus'' *''Amphicoelias'' *"Amphicoelicaudia" — nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus *"Amphisaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus *''Amtosaurus'' *''Amurosaurus'' *''Amygdalodon'' *''Anabisetia'' *''Anasazisaurus'' *''Anatosaurus'' — junior synonym of Edmontosaurus *''Anatotitan'' *''Anchiceratops'' *''Anchisaurus'' *''Andesaurus'' *''Angaturama'' — probably junior synonym of Irritator *"Angloposeidon"http://dml.cmnh.org/2005Feb/msg00247.htmlhttp://dml.cmnh.org/2005Feb/msg00284.html — nomen nudum *"Aniksosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Animantarx'' *''Ankistrodon'' — actually a proterosuchid archisauriform *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Anodontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus *''Anoplosaurus'' *''Anserimimus'' *''Antarctopelta'' *''Antarctosaurus'' .]] *Antetonitrus'' *''Anthodon'' — actually a pareiasaur *''Antrodemus'' — synonym of Allosaurus *''Apatodon'' — probably junior synonym of Allosaurus *''Apatosaurus'' — formerly known as Brontosaurus *''Appalachiosaurus'' *''Aragosaurus'' *''Aralosaurus'' *"Araucanoraptor" — nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor *''Archaeoceratops'' *''Archaeodontosaurus'' *''Archaeopteryx'' — actually a bird (by definition) *"Archaeoraptor" — now known as the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor *''Archaeornis'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx *''Archaeornithoides'' *''Archaeornithomimus'' *''Archaeovolans'' — junior synonym of the bird Yanornis *''Arctosaurus'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile *''Argentinosaurus'' *''Argyrosaurus'' *''Aristosaurus'' *''Aristosuchus'' *''Arizonasaurus'' — actually a rauisuchian *"Arkanosaurus" — misspelling of Arkansaurus *''Arkansaurus'' *''Arrhinoceratops'' *''Arstanosaurus'' *''Asiaceratops'' *''Asiamericana'' *''Asiatosaurus'' *''Astrodon'' *''Astrodonius'' — junior synonym of Astrodon *''Astrodontaurus'' — junior synonym of Astrodon *''Atlantosaurus'' — junior synonym of Apatosaurus *''Atlasaurus'' *''Atlascopcosaurus'' *''Atrociraptor'' *''Aublysodon'' *''Aucasaurus'' *''Auroraceratops'' *"Augustia" — preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia *''Austrosaurus'' *''Avaceratops'' *"Avalonia" — preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus *''Avalonianus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Aviatyrannis'' *''Avimimus'' *''Avipes'' *''Avisaurus'' — actually an enantiornithine bird *''Azendohsaurus'' B '' in an artificial setting.]] *''Bactrosaurus'' *''Bagaceratops'' *''Bagaraatan'' *''Bahariasaurus'' *''Bainoceratops'' *"Bakesaurus" — nomen nudum *''Bambiraptor'' *''Barapasaurus'' *''Barosaurus'' *''Barsboldia'' *''Baryonyx'' *"Bashunosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Basutodon'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Bathygnathus'' — actually a pelycosaur *''Baurutitan'' *"Bayosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Becklespinax'' *"Beelemodon" — nomen nudum *''Beipiaosaurus'' *''Bellusaurus'' *''Belodon'' — actually a phytosaur *''Betasuchus'' *''Bienosaurus'' *''Bihariosaurus'' *"Bilbeyhallorum" — nomen nudum; Cedarpelta *''Bissektipelta'' *"Blancocerosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *''Blikanasaurus'' *''Bonatitan'' *''Bonitasaura'' *''Borealosaurus'' *''Borogovia'' *''Bothriospondylus'' .]] *Brachiosaurus'' *''Brachyceratops'' *''Brachylophosaurus'' *''Brachypodosaurus'' *''Brachyrophus'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus *''Brachytaenius'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile *''Brachytrachelopan'' *''Bradycneme'' *''Brasileosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Breviceratops'' *''Breviparopus'' — an ichnogenus *"Brontoraptor" — nomen nudum *''Brontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Apatosaurus *''Bruhathkayosaurus'' *''Bugenasaura'' *''Buitreraptor'' *"Byranjaffia" — nomen nudum; Byronosaurus *''Byronosaurus'' C '' skull.]] *''Caenagnathasia'' *''Caenagnathus'' *''Calamosaurus'' *''Calamospondylus'' (Fox, 1866) *''Calamospondylus'' (Lydekker, 1889) — preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus *''Callovosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Camelotia'' *''Camposaurus'' *"Camptonotus" — preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus *''Camptosaurus'' *"Campylodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus *''Campylodoniscus'' *"Capitalsaurus" — nomen nudum *''Carcharodontosaurus'' *''Cardiodon'' *"Carnosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Carnotaurus'' *''Caseosaurus'' *''Cathartesaura'' *''Cathetosaurus'' *''Caudipteryx'' *''Caudocoelus'' *''Caulodon'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus *''Cedarosaurus'' *''Cedarpelta'' *''Cedrorestes'' *''Centemodon'' — actually a phytosaur *''Centrosaurus'' *''Ceratops'' .]] *Ceratosaurus'' *''Cetiosauriscus'' *''Cetiosaurus'' *''Changchunsaurus'' *"Changdusaurus" — misspelling of Changtusaurus *"Changtusaurus" — nomen nudum *''Chaoyangosaurus'' — misspelling of Chaoyangsaurus *''Chaoyangsaurus'' *''Charonosaurus'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Chassternbergia'' *''Chebsaurus'' *''Cheneosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus *''Chialingosaurus'' *''Chiayusaurus'' *''Chienkosaurus'' — actually a crocodilian *"Chihuahuasaurus" — nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus *''Chilantaisaurus'' *''Chindesaurus'' *''Chingkankousaurus'' *"Chinshakiangosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Chirostenotes'' *''Chondrosteosaurus'' *''ChondrosteusWorth, G. (Ed.). N.d. ''Chondrosteus. In The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved December 4, 2006http://www.dinoruss.com/de_4/5a7fff3.htm. Attributes mispelling to Huene, F. von. 1907–1908. Die Dinosaurier der europaischen Triasformation mit Beriicksichtigung der aussereuropaischen Vorkominnisse. Geol. Paleontol. Abhandl. Suppl. 1, pp. 1–419. — misspelling of Chondrosteosaurus *''Chuandongocoelurus'' *''Chuanjiesaurus'' *''Chubutisaurus'' *''Chungkingosaurus'' *''Cionodon'' *''Citipati'' *''Cladeiodon'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Claorhynchus'' *''Claosaurus'' *''Clarencea'' — actually a sphenosuchian *''Clasmodosaurus'' *''Clepsysaurus'' *''ClevelanotyrannusLambert, D. 1993. "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: ''The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley. — junior synonym of Nanotyrannus *''Coelophysis'' *"Coelosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Ornithomimus *''Coeluroides'' *''Coelurosauravus'' — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph *"Coelurosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Coelurus'' *''Colepiocephale'' *''Colonosaurus'' — junior synonym of the bird Ichthyornis dispar *"Coloradia" — preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus *''Coloradisaurus'' *''Colossosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Compsosuchus'' *''Conchoraptor'' *''Condorraptor'' .]] *Corythosaurus'' *''Craspedodon'' *''Crataeomus'' *''Craterosaurus'' *''Creosaurus'' — junior synonym of Allosaurus *''Crichtonsaurus'' *''Cristatusaurus'' *''Crosbysaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Cryolophosaurus'' *''Cryptodraco'' — junior synonym of Cryptosaurus *''Cryptosaurus'' *''Cryptovolans'' *''Cumnoria'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus *"Cylindricodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Hylaeosaurus *''Cystosaurus'' — actually a crocodilian D *''Daanosaurus'' *''Dacentrurus'' *"Dachongosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Dachungosaurus" — misspelling of "Dachongosaurus" *''Dakosaurus'' — actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian *"Damalasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Dandakosaurus'' *''Danubiosaurus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus *''Daptosaurus'' *''Dashanpusaurus'' *''Daspletosaurus'' *''Dasygnathoides'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, junior synonym of Ornithosuchus *"Dasygnathus" — preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides '' skull.]] *''Datousaurus'' *''Deinocheirus'' *''Deinodon'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Deltadromeus'' *''Denversaurus'' *''Deuterosaurus'' — actually a therapsid *''Dianchungosaurus'' *''Diceratops'' — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed *''Diclonius'' *''Dicraeosaurus'' *''Didanodon'' *''Dilong'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimodosaurus'' *''Dinheirosaurus'' *''Dinodocus'' *"Dinosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Gresslyosaurus *''Dinotyrannus'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus *''Diplodocus'' *''Diplotomodon'' *''Diracodon'' *''Dolichosuchus'' *"Domeykosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Doratodon'' — actually a crocodilian *''Doryphorosaurus'' — junior synonym of Kentrosaurus *''Draconyx'' *''Dracorex'' *''Dracopelta'' *''Dracovenator'' *''Dravidosaurus'' *''Drinker'' '' fighting.]] *''Dromaeosauroides'' *''Dromaeosaurus'' *''Dromiceiomimus'' *''Dromicosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Dryptosauroides'' *''Dryptosaurus'' *''Dubreuillosaurus'' *''Dynamosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus *''Dyoplosaurus'' *''Dysalotosaurus'' — junior synonym of Dryosaurus *''Dysganus'' *''Dyslocosaurus'' *''Dystrophaeus'' *''Dystylosaurus'' E '' skull.]] *''Echinodon'' *''Edmarka'' *''Edmontonia'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Efraasia'' *''Einiosaurus'' *''Ekrixinatosaurus'' *''Elachistosuchus'' — a rhynchocephalian *''Elaphrosaurus'' *''Elmisaurus'' *''Elopteryx'' *''Elosaurus'' — junior synonym of Apatosaurus *"Elvisaurus" — nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus *''Emausaurus'' *''Embasaurus'' *''Enigmosaurus'' *''Eobrontosaurus'' *''Eoceratops'' *"Eohadrosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eolambia *''Eolambia'' *''Eolosaurus'' — junior synonym of Aeolosaurus *''Eoraptor'' *''Eotyrannus'' *''Epachthosaurus'' *''Epanterias'' *"Ephoenosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Epicampodon'' — actually a proterosuchid archisauriform *''Epidendrosaurus'' *''Equijubus'' *''Erectopus'' *''Erketu *''Erliansaurus'' *''Erlicosaurus'' — misspelling of Erlikosaurus *''Erlikosaurus'' *''Eshanosaurus'' *''Euacanthus'' — junior synonym of Polacanthus *''Eucamerotus'' *''Eucentrosaurus'' — junior synonym of Centrosaurus *''Eucercosaurus'' *''Eucnemesaurus'' *''Eucoelophysis'' .]] *"Eugongbusaurus" — ''nomen nudum *''Euhelopus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Eupodosaurus'' — possibly a marine reptile *''Eureodon'' — junior synonym of Tenontosaurus *''Eurolimnornis'' — possibly a bird *''Euronychodon'' *''Europasaurus'' *''Euskelosaurus'' *''Eustreptospondylus'' F *''Fabrosaurus'' *''Falcarius'' *''Fenestrosaurus'' — junior synonym of Oviraptor *''Ferganasaurus'' *''FerganosaurusAlifanov, V.R. & A.O. Averianov 2003. Палеонтология: Ферганозавр Верзилина. ''Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology Vol. 23. №2. pp. 358-372. — misspelling of Ferganasaurus *''Ferganocephale'' *''Frenguellisaurus'' — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus *''Fukuiraptor'' *''Fukuisaurus'' *''Fulengia'' *''Fulgurotherium'' *"Fusinasus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus *''Fusuisaurus'' *"Futabasaurus" — nomen nudum *"Futalognkosaurus" — misspelling of Futalongkosaurus *"Futalongkosaurus" — nomen nudum G *"Gadolosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Galesaurus'' — actually a therapsid *''Gallimimus'' *''Galtonia'' *''Galveosaurus'' *''Galvesaurus'' — misspelling of Galveosaurus *''Gargoyleosaurus'' *''Garudimimus'' *''Gasosaurus'' *''Gasparinisaura'' *''Gastonia'' *"Gavinosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus *''Genusaurus'' *''Genyodectes'' *''Geranosaurus'' *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Gigantosaurus'' (Seeley, 1869) — junior synonym of Pelorosaurus *"Gigantosaurus" (E. Fraas, 1908) — preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria, Malawisaurus, and Janenschia *''Gigantoscelus'' *''Gigantspinosaurus'' *''Gilmoreosaurus'' *"Ginnareemimus" — nomen nudum *''Giraffatitan'' *''Glyptodontopelta'' .]] *Gobipteryx'' — actually an enantiornithine bird *''Gobisaurus'' *''Gobititan'' *"Godzillasaurus" — nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus *''Gojirasaurus'' *''Gondwanatitan'' *''Gongbusaurus'' *''Gongxianosaurus'' *''Gorgosaurus'' *''Goyocephale'' *''Graciliceratops'' *''Graciliraptor'' *''Gracilisuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *"Gravisaurus" — nomen nudum; Lurdusaurus *''Gravitholus'' *''Gresslyosaurus'' *''Griphornis'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx *''Griphosaurus'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx *''Gryponyx'' *''Gryposaurus'' *''Guaibasaurus'' *''Guanlong'' *''Gwyneddosaurus'' — a tanystrophid *''Gyposaurus'' H .]] *"Hadrosauravus" — junior synonym of ''Gryposaurus *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Hagryphus'' *''Hallopus'' — actually a crocodilian *''Halticosaurus'' *''Hanssuesia'' *"Hanwulosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Haplocanthosaurus'' *"Haplocanthus" — preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus *''Harpymimus'' *''Hecatasaurus'' — junior synonym of Telmatosaurus *"Heilongjiangosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Heishansaurus'' *"Helopus" — preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus *''Heptasteornis'' *''Herbstosaurus'' — actually a pterosaur *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Hesperosaurus'' *''Heterodontosaurus'' *''Heterosaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon *''Hexinlusaurus'' *''Heyuannia'' *''Hierosaurus'' *''Hikanodon— junior synonym of ''Iguanodon *"Hironosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Hisanohamasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Histriasaurus'' *''Homalocephale'' *"Honghesaurus" — nomen nudum; Yandusaurus *''Hongshanosaurus'' *''Hoplitosaurus'' *''Hoplosaurus'' *''Hortalotarsus'' *''Huabeisaurus'' *''Huanghetitan'' *''Huaxiagnathus'' *"Huaxiasaurus" — nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus *''Huayangosaurus'' .]] *Hudiesaurus'' *''Hulsanpes'' — actually a bird *''Hungarosaurus'' *''Hylaeosaurus'' *''Hylosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus *''Hypacrosaurus'' *''Hypselosaurus'' *"Hypselorhachis" — nomen nudum *''Hypsibema'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Hypsirophus'' — junior synonym of Stegosaurus I *"Ichabodcraniosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Iguanodon'' *"Iguanoides" — nomen nudum; Iguanodon *''Iguanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon *''Iliosuchus'' *''Ilokelesia'' *''Incisivosaurus'' .]] *Indosaurus'' *''Indosuchus'' *''Ingenia'' — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed *''Inosaurus'' *''Irritator'' *''Isanosaurus'' *''Ischisaurus'' — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus *''Ischyrosaurus'' — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed *''Isisaurus'' *"Issasaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus *''Itemirus'' *''Iuticosaurus'' J *''Jainosaurus'' *''Janenschia'' *''Jaxartosaurus'' *''Jeholornis'' — actually a bird *''Jeholosaurus'' *''Jenghizkhan'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus *"Jensenosaurus" — nomen nudum; Supersaurus *"Jiangjunmiaosaurus" — nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus *''Jiangshanosaurus'' *''Jinfengopteryx'' *''Jingshanosaurus'' *''Jinzhousaurus'' *''Jiutaisaurus'' *''Jixiangornis— actually a bird *Jobaria'' *''Jubbulpuria'' *''Jurapteryx'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx *''Jurassosaurus'' *''Juravenator'' K *"Kagasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Kaijiangosaurus'' *''Kakuru'' *''Kangnasaurus'' *''Karongasaurus'' *"Katsuyamasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Kelmayisaurus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' '' skeleton.]] *''Kentrurosaurus'' — junior synonym of Kentrosaurus *''Kerberosaurus'' *''Khaan'' *"Kitadanisaurus" — nomen nudum, some material later named Fukuiraptor *"Kittysaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus *''Klamelisaurus'' *''Koparion'' *"Koreanosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Koreasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Kotasaurus'' *''Koutalisaurus'' *''Kritosaurus'' *''Krzyzanowskisaurus'' *''Kulceratops'' *''Kunmingosaurus'' *''Kuszholia'' — probably a bird L *''Labocania'' *''Labrosaurus'' *''Laelaps'' — preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus *''Laevisuchus'' *''Lagerpeton'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Lagosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Lamaceratops'' *''Lambeosaurus'' *''Lametasaurus'' *''Lanasaurus'' *"Lancangjiangosaurus" — misspelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" *''Lancangosaurus'' — junior synonym of Datousaurus *"Lancanjiangosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Lanzhousaurus'' *''Laornis'' — actually a bird *''Laosaurus'' *''Laplatasaurus'' *''Lapparentosaurus'' *''Leaellynasaura'' *''Leipsanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Kentrosaurus *"Lengosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus .]] *Leptoceratops'' *''Leptospondylus'' *''Lesothosaurus'' *''Lessemsaurus'' *''Lewisuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Lexovisaurus'' *''Liaoceratops'' *''Liaoningosaurus'' *"Liassaurus" — nomen nudum *''Libycosaurus'' — actually an anthracothere mammal *''Ligabueino'' *''Ligabuesaurus'' *"Ligomasaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *"Likhoelesaurus" — nomen nudum *''Liliensternus'' *''Limaysaurus'' *"Limnornis" — preoccupied name, now known as the birds Eurolimnornis and Palaeocursornis *"Limnosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus *''Lirainosaurus'' *''Lisboasaurus'' — actually a crocodilian *''Loncosaurus'' *''Longisquama'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile *''Longosaurus'' *''Lophorhothon'' *''Loricosaurus'' *''Losillasaurus'' '' skull.]] *''Lourinhanosaurus'' *''Lourinhasaurus'' *"Luanpingosaurus" — nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus *''Lucianosaurus'' *''Lufengocephalus'' — junior synonym of Lufengosaurus *''Lufengosaurus'' *''Lukousaurus'' *''Lurdusaurus'' *''Lusitanosaurus'' *''Lusotitan'' *''Lycorhinus'' M *''Macelognathus'' — actually a sphenosuchian crocodilian *''Macrodontophion'' *''Macrophalangia'' — junior synonym of Chirostenotes *"Macroscelosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Macrurosaurus'' *"Madsenius" — nomen nudum *''Magnirostris'' *''Magnosaurus'' *"Magulodon" — nomen nudum *''Magyarosaurus'' *''Maiasaura'' *''Majungasaurus'' *''Majungatholus'' *''Malawisaurus'' *''Maleevosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus *''Maleevus'' .]] *Mamenchisaurus'' *''Mandschurosaurus'' *''Manospondylus'' — synonym of Tyrannosaurus *''Mantellisaurus'' *''Mapusaurus'' *''Marasuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Marmarospondylus'' *''Marshosaurus'' *''Masiakasaurus'' *''Massospondylus'' *''Maxakalisaurus'' *"Medusaceratops" — nomen nudum *"Megacervixosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Megadactylus" — preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus *''Megadontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Microvenator *''Megalosaurus'' *''Megapnosaurus'' *''Megaraptor'' *''Mei'' *''Melanorosaurus'' *''Mendozasaurus'' *"Merosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *"Microcephale" — nomen nudum *"Microceratops" — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed *''Microcoelus'' — junior synonym of Saltasaurus *"Microdontosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Microhadrosaurus'' *''Micropachycephalosaurus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Microsaurops'' — junior synonym of Saltasaurus *''Microvenator'' *"Mifunesaurus" — nomen nudum *''Minmi'' *''Mirischia'' *"Moabosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Mochlodon'' *"Mohammadisaurus" — nomen nudum; Tornieria '' skeleton.]] *''Mongolosaurus'' *''Monkonosaurus'' *''Monoclonius'' *''Monolophosaurus'' *''Mononychus'' — preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus *''Mononykus'' — possibly a bird *''Montanoceratops'' *''Morinosaurus'' *''Morosaurus'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus *''Moshisaurus'' — junior synonym of Mamenchisaurus *"Mtapaiasaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *"Mtotosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus *''Mussaurus'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'' *''Mymoorapelta'' N *''Naashoibitosaurus'' *''Nanosaurus'' *''Nanotyrannus'' *''Nanshiungosaurus'' *''Nanyangosaurus'' *"Nectosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus *''Nedcolbertia'' *''Neimongosaurus'' *"Nemegtia" — preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia *''Nemegtomaia'' *''Nemegtosaurus'' *"Neosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus .]] *Neosodon'' *''Neovenator'' *''Neuquenraptor'' *''Neuquensaurus'' *"Newtonsaurus" — nomen nudum *"Ngexisaurus" — nomen nudum *''Nigersaurus'' *''Niobrarasaurus'' *''Nipponosaurus'' *''Noasaurus'' *''Nodocephalosaurus'' *''Nodosaurus'' *''Nomingia'' *''Nothronychus'' *''Notoceratops'' *''Notohypsilophodon'' *"Nouerosaurus" — misspelling of Nurosaurus *''Nqwebasaurus'' *"Nteregosaurus" — nomen nudum; Janenschia *"Nuoerosaurus" — misspelling of Nurosaurus *"Nuoersaurus" — misspelling of Nurosaurus *''Nurosaurus'' *''Nuthetes'' *"Nyasasaurus" — nomen nudum *"Nyororosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O *''Ohmdenosaurus'' *''Oligosaurus'' — junior synonym of Rhabdodon *''Olorotitan'' *''Omeisaurus'' *''Omnivoropteryx'' - probably a bird *"Omosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus *''Onychosaurus'' — synonym of Zalmoxes *''Opisthocoelicaudia'' *''Oplosaurus'' *"Orcomimus" — nomen nudum *''Orinosaurus'' *''Ornatotholus'' *''Ornithodesmus'' — actually a pterosaur *''Ornithoides'' — junior synonym of Saurornithoides *''Ornitholestes'' '' sketch.]] *''Ornithomerus'' — junior synonym of Rhabdodon *''Ornithomimoides'' *''Ornithomimus'' *''Ornithopsis'' *''Ornithosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Ornithotarsus'' *''Orodromeus'' *"Orosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Orinosaurus *''Orthogoniosaurus'' *''Orthomerus'' *"Oshanosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Othnielia'' *''Othnielosaurus'' *''Otogosaurus'' *''Ouranosaurus'' *''Oviraptor'' *''Ovoraptor'' — junior synonym of Velociraptor *''Ozraptor'' P *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Pachysauriscus'' *''Pachysaurops'' *"Pachysaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus *''Pachyspondylus'' *''Palaeoctonus'' — actually a phytosaur *''Palaeocursornis'' — possibly a bird *"Palaeolimnornis" — nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, probable bird *''Palaeopteryx'' — possibly a bird *''Palaeosauriscus'' — junior synonym of Paleosaurus *"Palaeosaurus" (Riley & Stutchbury, 1836) — preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus *"Palaeosaurus" (Fitzinger, 1840) — preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid *''Palaeoscincus'' *''Paleosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Panoplosaurus'' *''Paraiguanodon'' — junior synonym of Bactrosaurus *''Paralititan'' *''Paranthodon'' *''Pararhabdodon'' '' sketch.]] *''Parasaurolophus'' *"Pareiasaurus" — actually a pareiasaur *"Parhabdodon" — junior synonym of Rhabdodon *''Parksosaurus'' *''Paronychodon'' *''Parrosaurus'' *''Parvicursor'' — possibly a bird *''Patagonykus'' — possibly a bird *''Patagosaurus'' *"Patricosaurus" — actually a mixture of various non-dinosaurian reptiles *''Pawpawsaurus'' *''Pectinodon'' — junior synonym of Troodon *''Pedopenna'' *''Peishansaurus'' *''Pekinosaurus'' *''Pelecanimimus'' *''Pellegrinisaurus'' *''Pelorosaurus'' *"Peltosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta *''Penelopognathus'' *''Pentaceratops'' *''Phaedrolosaurus'' *''Phuwiangosaurus'' *''Phyllodon'' *''Piatnitzkysaurus'' *''Picrodon'' — junior synonym of Avalonianus *''Pinacosaurus'' *''Pisanosaurus'' *''Piveteausaurus'' *''Planicoxa'' *''Plateosauravus'' *''Plateosaurus'' *''Platyceratops'' *''Pleurocoelus'' *''Pleuropeltus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus *''Pneumatoarthrus'' — actually a turtle *''Podokesaurus'' *''Poekilopleuron'' *''Polacanthoides'' *''Polacanthus'' *''Polyodontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Troodon *''Polyonax'' *''Ponerosteus'' *''Poposaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Postosuchus'' — actually a rauisuchian *''Prenocephale'' *''Prenoceratops'' *''Priconodon'' *''Priodontognathus'' *''Probactrosaurus'' *''Proceratops'' *''Proceratosaurus'' *''Procerosaurus'' (von Huene, 1902) — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph *''Procerosaurus'' (Fritsch, 1905) — preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus *''Procheneosaurus'' — junior synonym of Corythosaurus and Lambeosaurus .]] *Procompsognathus'' *''Prodeinodon'' *"Proiguanodon" — nomen nudum; Iguanodon *''Prosaurolophus'' *''Protarchaeopteryx'' *''Protecovasaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Protiguanodon'' — junior synonym of Psittacosaurus *''Protoavis'' — nomen dubium; supposedly a bird *''Protoceratops'' *''Protognathosaurus'' *"Protognathus" — preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus *''Protohadros'' *''Protorosaurus'' (von Meyer, 1830) — non-dinosaurian reptile *"Protorosaurus" (Lambe, 1914) — preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus *"Protrachodon" — nomen nudum; Orthomerus *"Proyandusaurus" — nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. *''Pseudolagosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Pteropelyx'' *''Pterospondylus'' *''Puertasaurus'' *''Pukyongosaurus'' *''Pycnonemosaurus'' *''Pyroraptor'' Q *''Qantassaurus'' *''Qinlingosaurus'' *''Quaesitosaurus'' *''Quilmesaurus'' R *''Rachitrema'' — possibly an ichthyosaur *"Rahona" — preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis *''Rahonavis'' — possibly a bird *''Rajasaurus'' *''Rapator'' *''Rapetosaurus'' *''Rayososaurus'' *''Rebbachisaurus'' *''Regnosaurus'' *''Revueltosaurus'' — actually a pseudosuchian *''Rhabdodon'' *''Rhadinosaurus'' *''Rhaetosaurus'' — alternate version of Rhoetosaurus *''Rheteosaurus'' — alternate version of Rhoetosaurus *''Rhodanosaurus'' *''Rhoetosaurus'' *''Rhopalodon'' — actually a synapsid *''Ricardoestesia'' *''Richardoestesia'' — misspelling of Ricardoestesia .]] *"Rileya" — preoccupied name, now known as ''Rileyasuchus *''Rileyasuchus'' *''Rinchenia'' *''Rinconsaurus'' *''Rioarribasaurus'' — junior synonym of Coelophysis *''Riojasaurus'' *''Riojasuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Rocasaurus'' *''"Roccosaurus"'' — nomen nudum = Melanorosaurus *''Ruehleia'' *''Rugops'' *"Rutellum" — pre-Linnaean name S *''Sacisaurus'' — possibly a basal dinosaur relative *''Saichania'' *"Salimosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *''Saltasaurus'' *''Saltopus'' *"Saltriosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Sanchusaurus" — nomen nudum *"Sangonghesaurus" — nomen nudum *''Sanpasaurus'' *''Santanaraptor'' *''Sarcolestes'' *''Sarcosaurus'' *''Saturnalia'' *''Sauraechinodon'' — junior synonym of Echinodon *"Sauraechmodon" — nomen nudum; Echinodon *''Saurolophus'' *''Sauropelta'' *''Saurophaganax'' *"Saurophagus" — preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax *''Sauroplites'' *"Sauropodus"http://dml.cmnh.org/2001Feb/msg00345.html — nomen nudum *''Sauroposeidon'' *''Saurornithoides'' *''Saurornitholestes'' *''Scansoriopteryx'' *''Scaphonyx'' — actually a rhynchosaur *''Scelidosaurus'' *''Scipionyx'' *''Scleromochlus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian *''Scolosaurus'' — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus .]] *"Scrotum" — a ''nomen oblitum no longer considered valid *''Scutellosaurus'' *''Secernosaurus'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Segnosaurus'' *''Seismosaurus'' *"Selimanosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus *''Sellosaurus'' *''Serendipaceratops'' *''Shamosaurus'' *''Shanshanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus *''Shantungosaurus'' *''Shanxia'' *''Shanyangosaurus'' *''Shenzhouraptor'' — actually a bird, also known as Jeholornis *''Shenzhousaurus'' *''Shixinggia'' *''Shuangmiaosaurus'' *''Shunosaurus'' *''Shuosaurus'' — misspelling of Shunosaurus *''Shuvosaurus'' — actually a rauisuchian *''Shuvuuia'' — possibly a bird *''Siamosaurus'' *''Siamotyrannus'' *''Sigilmassasaurus'' *''Silesaurus'' *''Siluosaurus'' *''Silvisaurus'' *''Sinocoelurus'' *''Sinornithoides'' *''Sinornithomimus'' *''Sinornithosaurus'' *''Sinosauropteryx'' *''Sinosaurus'' *''Sinovenator'' *''Sinraptor'' *''Sinucerasaurus'' — junior synonym of Sinusonasus *''Sinusonasus'' *"Smilodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon *''Sonidosaurus'' *''Sonorasaurus'' *''Sphaerotholus'' *''Sphenosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile *''Sphenospondylus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon *''Spinosaurus'' *''Spinostropheus'' *''Spinosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile *''Spondylosoma'' *''Squalodon'' — actually a cetacean *''Staurikosaurus'' *''Stegoceras'' *''Stegopelta'' *''Stegosaurides'' *"Stegosauroides" — misspelling of Stegosaurides *''Stegosaurus'' *''Stenonychosaurus'' — junior synonym of Troodon *''Stenopelix'' *''Stenotholus'' — junior synonym of Stygimoloch *''Stephanosaurus'' *"Stereocephalus" — preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus *"Stereosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Sterrholophus'' — junior synonym of Triceratops *''Stokesosaurus'' *''Stormbergia'' *''Strenusaurus'' .]] *Streptospondylus'' *''Struthiomimus'' *''Struthiosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Stygivenator'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus *''Styracosaurus'' *''Succinodon'' — actually fossilized mollusc borings *''Suchomimus'' *''Suchoprion'' — actually a phytosaur *"Sugiyamasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Supersaurus'' *''Suuwassea'' *''Symphyrophus'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus *''Syngonosaurus'' *"Syntarsus" — preoccupied name, now known as Megapnosaurus) *''Syrmosaurus'' *"Szechuanoraptor" — nomen nudum *''Szechuanosaurus'' T *''Talarurus'' *''Talenkauen'' *''Tangvayosaurus'' *''Tanius'' *''Tanycolagreus'' *''Tanystropheus'' — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph *''Tanystrosuchus'' *''Tapinocephalus'' — actually a therapsid '' skeleton.]] *''Tarascosaurus'' *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Tarchia'' *''Tatisaurus'' *''Taveirosaurus'' *''Tawasaurus'' *''Tazoudasaurus'' *''Technosaurus'' *''Tecovasaurus'' *''Tehuelchesaurus'' *''Teinurosaurus'' *"Teleocrater" — nomen nudum *''Telmatosaurus'' *''Tenantosaurus'' — misspelling of Tenontosaurus *''TenchisaurusWorth, G. (Ed.). N.d. ''Tenchisaurus. In The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 16, 2006http://www.dinoruss.com/de_4/5a93dbf.htm. Attributes misspelling to a Japanese guide to a Chinese dinosaur exhibit, 1981. And also to Glut, 1982. — actually an archosaur *''Tendaguria'' *''Tenontosaurus'' *''Teratosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Termatosaurus'' — actually a phytosaur *''Tetragonosaurus'' — junior synonym of Corythosaurus and Lambeosaurus *''Texasetes'' *''Teyuwasu'' *''Thecocoelurus'' *''Thecodontosaurus'' *''Thecospondylus'' *''Theiophytalia'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Therosaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon *''Thescelosaurus'' *''Thespesius'' *"Thotobolosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Tianchisaurus'' *"Tianchungosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Tianzhenosaurus'' *''Tichosteus'' *''Tienshanosaurus'' *''Timimus'' *''Titanosaurus'' (Lydekker, 1877) *''Titanosaurus'' (Marsh, 1877) — preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus *''Tochisaurus'' '' skull.]] *"Tomodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon *"Tonouchisaurus" — nomen nudum *''Tornieria'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Torvosaurus'' *''Trachodon'' *''Trialestes'' — actually a crocodilian *"Triassolestes" — preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes *''Tribelesodon'' — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph *''Triceratops'' *''Trigonosaurus'' *''Trimucrodon'' *''Troodon'' *''Tsaagan'' *''Tsagantegia'' *''Tsintaosaurus'' *''Tugulusaurus'' *''Tuojiangosaurus'' *''Turanoceratops'' *''Turiasaurus'' *''Tylocephale'' *''Tylosteus'' — synonym of Pachycephalosaurus *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Tyrannotitan'' *"Tyreophorus" — nomen nudum U '' drawing.]] *''Udanoceratops'' *''Ugrosaurus'' — probably junior synonym of Triceratops *''Uintasaurus'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus *''Ultrasauros'' — junior synonym of Supersaurus *''Ultrasaurus'' (H. M. Kim, 1983) *''Ultrasaurus'' (Jensen, 1985) — preoccupied name, now known as Ultrasauros *''Umarsaurus'' — junior synonym of Barsboldia *''Unaysaurus'' *''Unenlagia'' *"Unicerosaurus" — nomen nudum, actually a fish *''Unquillosaurus'' *''Utahraptor'' V *''Valdoraptor'' *''Valdosaurus'' *''Variraptor'' *''Vectensia'' — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus .]] *Vectisaurus'' *''Velocipes'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Velocisaurus'' *''Venaticosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Venenosaurus'' *''Volkheimeria'' *''Vulcanodon'' W *''Wakinosaurus'' *''Walgettosuchus'' *"Walkeria" — preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria *"Walkersaurus" — nomen nudum *"Wangonisaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan *''Wannanosaurus'' *''Wellnhoferia'' — actually a bird, possibly junior synonym of Archaeopteryx *''Wuerhosaurus'' *''Wyleyia'' — actually a bird *"Wyomingraptor" — nomen nudum X *''Xenotarsosaurus'' *''Xiaosaurus'' *''Xinjiangovenator'' *''Xuanhanosaurus'' *''Xuanhuaceratops'' *"Xuanhuasaurus" — nomen nudum Y *''Yaleosaurus'' *''Yamaceratops'' *''Yandusaurus'' *''Yangchuanosaurus'' *''Yanornis'' — actually a bird *''Yaverlandia'' *''Yaxartosaurus'' — misspelling of Jaxartosaurus *"Yezosaurus" — nomen nudum *"Yibinosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Yimenosaurus'' *"Yingshanosaurus" — nomen nudum *''Yinlong'' *''Yixianosaurus'' *''Yuanmousaurus'' *"Yubasaurus" — nomen nudum *''Yunnanosaurus'' *"Yunxiansaurus" — nomen nudum Z *''Zalmoxes'' *''Zanclodon'' *''Zapalasaurus'' *''Zapsalis'' — junior synonym of Paronychodon *''Zatomus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Zephyrosaurus'' *''Zigongosaurus'' — junior synonym of Mamenchisaurus *''Zizhongosaurus'' *''Zuniceratops'' *''Zupaysaurus'' See also *Animal *Dinosaur *Dinosaur classification *Prehistoric life *Prehistoric reptile *Reptile Notes Uncited genera names can be attributed to Olshevsky, 2006. References *Lambert, D. 1993. "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley, 192 pp. ISBN 0-7513-0047-0 *Olshevsky, G. February 2, 2006. Dinosaur Genera List. Retrieved March 16, 2006. *Tweet, J. N.d. [http://www.users.qwest.net/~jstweet1/index.htm Thescelosaurus!]. Retrieved March 16, 2006. *Walters, M., Paker, J. 1995. Dictionary of Prehistoric Life. Claremont Books. ISBN 1-85471-648-4. *Weishampel, D. B., Peter Dodson, and Halszka Osmólska (Eds.). 2004. The Dinosauria, Second Edition. University of California Press, 861 pp. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. *Worth, G. (Ed.). N.d. [http://www.dinoruss.com/de_4/index.htm The Dinosaur Encyclopedia]. Retrieved March 16, 2006. Category:Dinosaurs Dinosaurs